


Will You Still Need Me?: A Barking Dog Winery Ficlet

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn and Luke have a surprise for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Need Me?: A Barking Dog Winery Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Beatle's Challenge at SSD.
> 
> Cover art by Astroskylark.

 

 

Jack met Daniel at the hospital and they soon found Autumn’s room. The baby was in a bassinet, sleeping peacefully beside her bed. Luke was at her side, holding her hand, looking proud and stunned at the same time.

The two men took in their daughter; her dark curly hair still damp from sweat, and her flushed face. She looked tired, her blue eyes shining. She looked so beautiful they ached with it.

Luke disentangled his hand and rose to bend over the bassinet. He picked up the baby and nodded for his in-laws to sit, gently placing the infant in Jack’s arms. “I’d like you meet your grandson, Hunter Jackson.”

Jack tore his eyes from his grandson to look at Luke. “Hunter…”

“Yeah, dad. Hunter is how Cacciatore translates. We’ll name the next one after you. We both thought Hunter was appropriate,” Luke explained.

Fighting sudden tears, Jack felt Daniel stoking his leg. He turned to him and they spent the next few minutes admiring their grandson, touching the impossibly soft skin of his plump cheeks, counting fingers and toes.

Jack glanced at Daniel, eyes filled with love, and he was thrown back in time to when Daniel had first moved in. They had been so stupid in love that nothing seemed too sappy, and they would often sing each other verses of love songs.

Jack crooned softly. “When I get older, losing my hair, many years from now. Will you still be sending me a valentine, birthday greetings, bottle of wine?”

Daniel picked it up. “If I’d been out till quarter to three, would you lock the door?”

Slow tears running down his face, Jack joined Daniel and whispered, “Will you still need me, will you still feed me, when I’m sixty-four?”

“Joe would be so proud, Jack,” Daniel murmured softly.

“And happy,” he replied just as softly.

And Daniel knew he wasn’t referring to Joe.


End file.
